Barbed Wire and Butterflies
by Lorkin
Summary: Yet another TimeTravel Fic. Harry's gone back to the marauder's time, only one problem, he's got no way of returning. Told in Lupin's point of veiw for most of the time. May very well contain Slash. RLHP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry, and probably never will.

**-------XVX------**

**Chapter one: **Pink apron.

Remus sat down with a sigh and picked up his guitar, it was an acoustic, and 3 quarter length, the body fitting perfectly under his arm. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the wire strings, it was perfectly in tune, and the only possession he hadn't yet destroyed in one of his monthly rages, and hopefully never would. He sat down, cross legged on a sofa, the guitar in his lap. His thoughts turned to school.

Remus Lupin, attended Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. He was in his fourth year, soon to be fifth, and top in every class, save flying and potions. Remus wasn't bad at flying, in fact, he was pretty damn good. It was just impossible, to be the best flyer when you had James Potter in your year and flying class, or Sirius Black for that matter. Potions on the other hand, with Professor Smith meant that you had to be in Slytherin just to get positive attention, he was after all head of that house. It wasn't like Remus didn't try, in fact he probably tried the hardest. It just happened to be because of his house, nothing more.

Aside from potions and flying Lupin, had a pretty good time at Hogwarts, aside from the monthly predicament he was in. Remus Lupin, was a werewolf. He had even made his name better suit the misfortune. It had tickled him when his name was read out in full. His real name was Izzy Macmillan, but when your five years old, have been recently bitten by a deranged werewolf and dumped at a magical orphanage, you're somewhat prone to being a little forgetful. At least that was what Albus Dumbledore had said after meeting the young werewolf. Dumbledore had been the person that reached out for him when he needed it most.

A nosy crash came from in the kitchen somewhere. Lupin gave a small chuckle, his adoptive father really wasn't good with muggle appliances… neither was his real father. Maybe it was just wizards and kitchens, himself excluded obviously.

"Remus Xander Lupin! I don't think giggling is very becoming of you!" Remus smiled.

"Sorry Dad, it's just funny hearing your amazing attempts at domestic issues." Ted Lupin, Father of said werewolf poked his head round the door.

"It wont be funny, when a certain Headmaster comes round and finds this place in a mess and has a burnt black chicken from my 'amazing attempts at domestic issues.'" Remus raised one eyebrow, what was that saying? Speak it's name and the devil shall appear.

"Is my great and mighty father actually asking for help." Ted nodded his head quickly and beckoned Remus with his burnt black spoon.

"Put away your guitar, I don't think Dumbledore's going to be the only one coming, and I seriously need help in this kitchen." Remus peered into the kitchen, which was now emitting a nasty black smog.

"You do realize that's the washing machine don't you?"

**-------XVX------**

The doorbell rang and Remus bounded down the thirteen stairs to reach the door. It wasn't wise to keep people waiting, his father had once told him. Hear the doorbell and drop everything. Remus was now dressed in almost black denim jeans a baggy white striped shirt with a with tie. It was his 'smart' outfit, and the only one in perfect condition. He reached the door and yanked it open. As suspected Dumbledore stood there, his arm clamped around a young dark haired boy, the boy had a hood obscuring his face.

"Ah, Remus, I trust you are well?" Dumbledore looked up, his eyes, as per usual, were sparkling.

"I'm fine Professor, Dad's just finished burning the chicken so I'm sure tea will be soon." The boy, still looking down, laughed. Remus motioned them into the house absentmindedly, busy wondering who the boy was.

"Remus? Is that Dumbledore?" His father emerged from the kitchen garbed in his pink oven mitts and apron. The boy with the hood laughed again. Remus turned to his dad.

"How many times have I told you not to wear that out of the kitchen?" Ted smiled and shook his head.

"And how many times have I told you I'm the man of the house and you should all bow down to me."

"And your pink apron?" Remus added slyly.

"That's it, no chicken for you!"

"Oh woe is me." Remus clutched his hand to his heart "No charcoal, how will I survive the cold winter nights." Ted rapped his son with the wooden spoon in his left hand. "Aww, dad," Remus pouted "that hurt." Ted hit him again.

"Right, little miss drama queen, go escort our guests to the dining room, and no more jibes." Ted turned back round and went into the kitchen. Remus grinned and bowed to the headmaster, before offering his arm to the boy.

"My fair gentlemen, can I escort you to the much loved dining room?" He looked at the Dumbledore's coat. "may I take your coats" Dumbledore smiled and handed Remus his coat, and signaled for the boy to do the same.

"No need to be afraid Harry, Remus wont bite." The boy turned to face Dumbledore.

"I'm not afraid Dumbledore," the boy said, pulling down his hood. "I just don't really feel the need to part with it for the moment." 'Harry' turned to face Remus. " You can try and take my cloak if you like, I just wouldn't advise it." He grinned. "Now which way did you say the dining room was?" Remus pointed towards a room just down the hallway.

"This way, if you'd like to follow me."

**-------XVX------**

Remus was staring at the boy in between mouthfuls, but then again, I suppose, it was a bit hard not to. He had shoulder length black hair, that was green at the tips. It was a nice emerald green, the same colour as his eyes. The very same eyes that held a wisdom beyond his years. (Remus had found out that he was in fact fifteen, well, he had been for a few weeks.) He was about the same height and build as Remus, if not a little more muscled. Both his eyebrow and his ear had piercings. It also looked like he had a tattoo on his chest, creeping up a bit of his neck.

"You like it?" Remus was snapped out of his thoughts for a second and blinked around stupidly "The tattoo, do you like it?" He realized Harry must have been talking to him. Remus looked down and mumbled into his plate. Harry smiled. "Maybe you just cant see it properly?" He started to pull of his top. A Phoenix stretched from the bottom of his ribs, to his collarbone, it had a wand clasped in his beak, emitting a green light. An emerald green light. Remus however, was not looking at the phoenix, and instead staring at the scar on his left shoulder blade. It was shaped like a crescent moon, and Remus knew exactly what it was.

"You're a werewolf." He stated and the boy shrugged. He turned to Dumbledore, who was also sitting at the table as was his father, and repeated the statement. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well done Remus, Harry is a werewolf, that's one of the main reasons I bought him here. I wanted to see if the two of you got along." He turned to Ted, who was still eating as if nothing had happened. "There's only a week left to September the first, would you be able to look after Harry until then, I need someone to show him the ropes." Ted looked up at the man confused. "He was only bitten a few weeks ago, he hasn't had his first full moon yet."

**-------XVX------**

Cliffhanger, sorry, well not really, cliffhangers rock…. Kinda. Anyways, does anyone out there like this story? If that's a yes just hit the button and send me a review if it's a no hit the button and sent me a review anyway, I'll appreciate it.

Yours,

Lorkin


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**-------XVX------**

**Chapter 2: **Pillow Fight

Remus awoke to the moans of Harry and growled. He was exceptionally annoyed, he hadn't had a proper nights sleep in days, well 2 to be precise. And if there was one thing Remus needed, it was sleep. He chucked his pillow over at the moaning, shaking boy. Him and his damn nightmares. Remus was actually surprised his father couldn't hear the racket Harry was making, but then again, Ted had been known to sleep through an earthquake, so anything was possible really.

"No, don't take Cedric, I'll die, let me die, I want to die. Damn you!" The boy screamed attacking the pillow Remus just threw at him in his sleep. Remus cocked his head to one side thoughtfully, this was the first time Harry had mentioned a name. It was definitely a link with his old life, and maybe, if he mentioned more of it, Remus could get him shipped back to where-ever he came from, and back to sleep filled nights. Remus smiled at the happy thoughts. Harry shuddered in his sleep and Remus was drawn back to the sleeping boy.

Said boy, had taken over his bed. It was irritating really, he was here so Remus could 'bond' with him, make sure he wasn't lonely at Hogwarts, (not like there was high risk of that happening, a boy like Harry could never be lonely), and therefore they were sharing the same bedroom. Remus being as gentlemanly as he was offered Harry the bed. Harry had at first declined the offer and an argument broke out. It was stupid, neither felt like they could take the bed, and then Ted had come upstairs. He obviously got the wrong end of the stick and had told Remus off for not letting Harry have the bed, Remus obviously pissed off had shouted at his father, Harry and the portraits before storming out the house. It was raining and Remus got soaked through.

"Did I wake you again?"

**-------XVX------ **

**(Harry's PoV)**

Harry woke up with a start. It was pitch black outside and Harry could see the stars glimmering in the distance. Remus' shadow was cast onto the bedroom wall. Harry smiled seeing the werewolf in thought, it was a nice feeling, being near his adopted godfather. Something Harry didn't plan on telling him. He lay back and snuggled under the duvet, feeling a little guilty. It was Remus' bed and he should have been in the bed, not Harry. He'd tried to tell him that the first time he came up here, it didn't work out as well as he'd planned. There had been an argument, and Ted, Remus' Father, had got the wrong impression. Remus had left the house, after insulting him, Ted and the family portraits. He had come back 2 hours latter completely drenched. Harry knew Remus wasn't best please with him, and his nightmares probably made things worse. Heck, he knew he couldn't work without sleep, so Remus was probably the same. Harry felt extremely guilty.

"Did I wake you again?" Remus jumped and shook his head. "I know I did, I'm sorry." Harry quickly rolled back some of the duvet. "Come sleep here Remus, It's much more comfy than the floor." Remus raised an eyebrow. "It's okay, we'll go top and tails, it's a big bed!" Remus grinned, showing his canines.

"I know it's a big bed, I've had it since I was seven." Harry pouted, then laughed.

"Well are you coming to sleep or not?" The boy still looked doubtful. "I wont give you back your pillow if not." Remus growled and Harry giggled chucking his pillow at the older boy. "Pillow fight!" Remus laughed and grabbed the pillow out of the air. Harry squealed and rolled out of the bed.

**-------XVX------**

**(Remus' PoV)**

Remus grabbed the pillow and shook his head, before following Harry over the bed. A pillow fight? Weren't they to old to be playing pillow fights at their age. A pillow connected with the side of his head. Harry had obviously decided that they weren't. Remus swung the pillow back, smacking it into the boy's chest, and giggled. Hell, it was fun. Harry ran at Remus with the pillow swinging wildly, Remus giggled again and rolled backwards over the bed, sliding under it. (The bed that is, not Harry or the Pillow.) He went a still as he could manage. Harry had obviously turned round to find an 'empty' bedroom.

"Remus?" He heard footsteps walking around the bed. "I know you're here somewhere Remus, and I can wait all night if I have to…." He sighed dramatically and stood just in front of Remus' hiding place. Remus felt a grin on his face as he reached out and pulled on the mat, sending Harry flying. Remus slid out from under his bed and saw Harry fallen a little while a way. Harry groaned and Remus grew a bit concern. What if Harry had got a serious injury, how was he going to be able to explain it? He could picture it now 'Sorry sir, we were having a pillow fight and it kinda got out of hand.". Yeah that was going to go down really well.

Remus bent down over Harry.

"Dude, are you okay?" Remus hand went to Harry's shoulder and turned him over. He wasn't moving- great. "Harry, come on stop playing around." He lowered his face to the other boy's, putting his hand on the other boys neck, to check his pulse. Harry's eyes flew open and a smile appeared upon his face. He flipped Remus onto his back pinning him successfully against the carpet.

"That was an evil trick, Remus Xander Lupin! What do you have to say for yourself!" Harry grinned at him.

"Umm, you get the headrest end?" Harry giggled and pulled the other boy to his feet,

"I'll go find the pillows, you out the duvet back on." Harry turned round, as if to go and get the fallen pillows.

"But I get the harder job." Remus whined.

"And?" Said Harry, giving the other boy a grin before picking up a pillow at his feet.

**-------XVX------**

And there ends chapter two, yes, I do realize it is shorter than the first one, but we cant always get all we want all the tine :P Anyway, as always, please review, I appreciate it.

Yours,

Lorkin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry, and probably never will.

**-------XVX------**

**Chapter 3: **Onboard the Hogwarts Express

"Harry, have you got your trunk?" Remus glanced at said boy.

"Um, it's here somewhere." Harry looked around the mess they considered a room.

"It comes with a shrinking charm apparently…." Remus stared in disbelief at the white instructions sheet. "What idiotic sod came up with that one?" Harry laughed.

"It's probably really useful for visiting relatives or something like that." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but probably not so good for people like you Harry, someone who would forget his head if it wasn't screwed on." Harry laughed again. "Yes and laughing going to really help the situation!"

"Give me the instructions." Harry grabbed it off Remus. "It says here all you need to do is say. '_Trunk Big'_ and…" Harry never got to finish the sentence as a ripping sound was heard, and the back pocket of the jeans he was wearing were torn from the trouser. "Oh, so that's where I put it."

**-------XVX------**

**(Harry's PoV)**

Harry burst out laughing, staying with Remus had been a good idea. The boy had been nothing more than welcoming since he had shown up four days ago, and Harry was happy. Even his first transformation had gone quite well. At least he had no major damages, of course there had been a few scratches and bruises, but Ted, who was quite skilled at it, had healed him up. The only problem was school. Not that he had a problem with it, just that he didn't really feel like becoming a new guy. He hated all the attention he knew he would get, and was dreading it. Another thing he wasn't looking foreword to was his first meeting with the marauders. He didn't think he would be able to not kill Peter.

"Harry, it's time to go, the cars outside." Harry sighed picking up his trunk and wands. Harry had gotten another wand when they went to Diagon alley, Harry had got his second one earlier in the summer. Not that he needed one however… (Harry had learnt wandless magic from Snape and Sirius over a bit of the summer, well before he got thrown back in time.)

"Harry, get your lazy arse moving, the cars not going to be here forever!" Harry giggled, Remus acted a lot like Hermione sometimes, and Harry found it hilarious.

**-------XVX------**

**(Remus' PoV)**

Remus was sitting in the back seat of the enchanted car, completely irritated. Sometime it seemed Harry was a lot more like a girl than a guy when it came down to getting ready. An average guy's getting up and dressed took about five to ten minutes, and most of that was the just getting out of bed part. Harry's average getting ready took around 20 minutes, and that was just the hair. He spent at least an hour in the bathroom each and every morning, but apart from that he was a pretty nice dude. In actual fact Harry was very nice. He had always been courteous and kind, they had become really close friends in those 4 days. Remus just didn't know how the marauders would react.

"Remus?" He jumped as Harry tapped him on the back.

"Yes Harry?" Harry giggled.

"You know how sweet you look when you do that?" Remus blushed.

"Do what Harry?"

"Jump and then pretend it didn't happen." Remus pouted.

"I don't pretend."

"Exactly!" Harry put his luggage in the back of the car, turned round and gave him a grin. "You know I hate to be a party pooper an all, but aren't we meant to ride in the car?"

**-------XVX------**

"But what if they don't like me?" Remus put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Of course they'll like you." Harry looked down at his shoes.

"But they might think I'm a Slytherin or something, I mean, I've got that look." Remus almost nodded, it was true, Harry did look quite a bit like a Slytherin, with the green in his hair, and the way he carried himself. But sometimes People needed little white lies just to make them happy.

"What are you talking about Harry, you don't look anything like a Slytherin?" Harry glared.

"Yes I do, and you know it."

"No, your way to pretty to be a Slytherin." Damn had that just slipped out? Harry blushed, Obviously it had then. "Well it's only the truth." he tried to backpedal. Harry laughed.

"Remus, you're the best friend a guy could ever have," He looked around at the students filing onto the train. "But at the moment, we're gunna have to go get seats otherwise, we'll have to kick out some first years," Remus glared at him "Second year Slytherin's?" Remus laughed and pulled Harry onto the train.

They soon found the other three marauders. Remus entered first, smiling.

"Hello guys, nice holiday?" James and Sirius looked up from their game of exploding snap, Peter on the other hand continued to stare out the window. Sirius jumped up holding out his wand.

"Remus there's a Slytherin behind you, hold still and I'll…" Remus glared at him.

"You'll do no such thing, Harry isn't a Slytherin anyway." Remus turned around to face the accused, whilst Sirius mouthed the name 'Harry' to James. Harry gave Remus a 'I told you so" kind of look.

"Who are you, I haven't seen you around much, are you a year younger than us or something." Peter had turned round from the window. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"As you may or may not have guessed, my name's Harry. No, I'm not a year younger than you, I'm kind of a transfer student, if you like. I'm coming to Hogwarts because my guardians kicked me out. They're muggles." Well, it was partly true anyway, the Dursley's had kicked him out plenty of times, and he kinda was a transfer student, of sorts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions…." Harry smirked, was Sirius Black apologizing.

"Don't worry, I would have jumped to the same conclusion if I saw myself walking down the street, that's if I ever managed to do that…" Harry frowned, time travel got you thinking in circles. James chuckled.

"Where have you been staying Harry?" Harry smiled.

"With Remus." Sirius looked at Harry in an odd way.

"But it was a full moon the night before last."

"Yeah I know, your point being?' Sirius looked up at Remus confused. Remus laughed.

"Don't worry, Harry knows, in fact he'll be joining us this year." James looked up grinning.

"Are you an animagus too? We mastered it last year. I didn't know there were others like us." Harry smiled.

"James, you really do give out your secrets way too easy. No I'm not an animagus." It was now Peter's turn to look confused.

"But isn't that dangerous," He looked at Lupin "you told us that **we** couldn't stay with you unless we were animagus'" Harry gave a smirk.

"Just because I'm not an animagus, doesn't mean I cant go animal on the full moon." Remus finished putting the trunks on the racks.

"Harry's a werewolf too." Harry poked out his tongue out at the other boy and pouted.

"Your spoiling all my fun." Harry looked around the crowded compartment. "Now is there anywhere I can sit?"

**-------XVX------**

Okay this one is slightly longer, only slightly, but, it'll do. Thanks for the reviews, and no, I wouldn't mind more. nudge nudge.

Yours,

Lorkin


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry, and probably never will.

Authors note: Okay just a note to say that there may be Sirius/Harry pairings latter on, or earlier on, if you care to think about it that way.

**-------XVX------**

Chapter 4: Snape and the Sorting

"_Your spoiling all my fun." Harry looked around the crowded compartment. "Now is there anywhere I can sit?"_

**-------XVX------**

Sirius and James made to move their stuff when the compartment door slid open. Harry found a hand placed casually on his shoulder and turned around. He felt Sirius rise behind him. A tall teen stood in the doorway, he had long black hair, tied into a ponytail, and black eyes, the same colour as his hair. He smirked at Harry.

"Seems like your in the wrong place, the Slytherin sections at the back of the train." Harry glared at him.

"And why the hell would I want to sit in the _Slytherin_ section?" James stood up behind him as well.

"Yeah Snivellus, Why should Harry have to sit at the back with the Slytherins?" Harry took it this was a miniature version of Snape. "He's not like you!"

"Are you so sure Potter?"

"Yeah he is ." Sirius had drawn his wand, it was pointing at Snape. "And you better be sure about it too." Snape looked around, first to Sirius and James, then to Harry.

"When you tire of the Gryffindors, you know where to find me." He turned around and stalked out of the compartment, his hair flicked into Harry's face. Harry realized it wasn't as greasy as everyone thought, although it did smell a lot of gel. Maybe that was the reason. He turned around, shutting the door.

"He seamed really nice." Harry said. Sirius looked upset.

"You liked him?" Harry giggled.

"Ever heard of sarcasm?" Remus laughed.

"I doubt it."

"Hey!" Sirius turned away indignantly. Harry went and sat on his lap. Sirius tried to push the younger boy off, to no avail. "Who gave you the right to sit on my lap?" he demanded. Harry pouted at him.

"No-one."

"And you sat on my lap anyway." Harry nodded his head. "why?" Harry shrugged.

"I thought you needed a sarcasm translator"

"So you sat on my lap."

"Yep," Harry nodded again. "Not only that, but you make a good seat as well." He smiled, and Sirius sighed.

**-------XVX------**

Harry stood fidgeting, outside the door to the great hall, the sorting of the first years was well underway. It would soon be his turn to walk up and sit on the old stool, it'd probably break under his weight, knowing his luck, it wasn't as if he were a first year after all, was it. Hopefully, William, for that was the sorting hat's name, would remember him. After his numerous meetings with Dumbledore over the summer holidays, Harry had learnt a lot about the hat, they had soon become quite good friends. William was quite wise, being hundreds of years old probably helped, and had helped Harry overcome Cedric's death, he was also quite nice to talk to, and knew a lot about the school. He could put Hermione to shame with his knowledge. They had become friends of sorts.

The Doors to the hall swung open and professor Dumbledore's voice echoed across the hall.

"Due too unforeseen circumstances, we will be having a new student in the fifth year, His name is Harry Evans (A/N: I really am too lazy too think of anything else:P sorry.) , and I hope each and every one of you will try to make his stay here enjoyable." Harry smirked as he entered the hall, Dumbledore made it sound like he needed their pity. Predictably, all eyes made their way to him. As he passed the marauders he waved and smiled, before plonking himself down on the stool, and placing the hat upon his head.

'_Harry? Is that you?'_

'The one and only William, although it took you longer than I thought to recognize me.'

'_It's hard to travel through time, you of all people should know that.' _Harry grimaced.

'Okay, your probably Jetlagged.'

'_Jetlagged?'_

'Umm, Muggle expression, how you feel after a long flight, generally between places far apart.'

'_The places are the same actually…"_

'Well you traveled a while to be here though, didn't you."

"_Actually, if time is relative and all that, then I made time by going backwards.' _

'So, your saying that you cant possibly be jetlagged, because time is relative?'

'_Yes'_

'So then you shouldn't really be out of place should you, and that means that traveling through time isn't really that hard.'

'_Yes'_

'Well then, you've just contradicted yourself.'

'_No I haven't.'_

'Yes you have.'

"_Actually, I might have done…." _Harry laughed. '_You do realize everyone's staring at you?'_

'Don't they always?"

'_I suppose…"_

'They might be staring at you, you know."

'_And why would that be?'_

'Because, you are meant to be doing your job."

'_Job?'_

'Yes job, you know, something to do with sorting me..'

'_Oh yeah, well, which house do you want to go in again.'_

'Your asking me?'

'_Yes, you can choose.'_

'Why, I thought that was your job, whatever am I paying you for?'

'_Your not paying me.'_

"I suppose I'm not, am I….'

'_No your not, and neither is Dumbledore for that matter either, maybe I should demand payment.'_

'What for, making students pick their houses?'

'_no, generally I do that…'_

'And what could you buy with the money anyway?'

'_I was thinking of a better stool to sit on, or something to zap the head lice I see on some Children.'_

'Nice…"

'I know…. Anyway, you never said, what house do you want to be in?'

**-------XVX------**

Random conversation with the hat…… oh well, I know this one is shortish, so I will try and make the next one longerer …. Anyway, if you want to, give us a review, if you don't want to, give us one anyway,

Thanks in advance,

Lorkin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and I doubt I ever will.

**Authors Note: **There may be a Harry/Sirius relationship at some time, because I like that pairing, and anyway Remus is supposed to be shy and book-wormy and that, so he wouldn't admit anything straight out, would he?

**S/N: **I hope I spelt Snape's nick-name correctly….

**-------XVX------**

**Chapter 5: **Hogwarts, Howlers and House points

Remus woke up, happy to be back at Hogwarts, he was even happier that Harry had been sorted into his house, after all they had been sharing a bedroom for the last two weeks or so, and it would be odd not having him around. Sirius also seemed happy with Harry's sorting, he had taken great delight in showing 'the new boy' everything he needed to know about Gryffindor and Hogwarts. He also told him quite a few things he didn't need to know, such as 'How to enter professor McGonagall's office undetected', or 'What colour Filch's underwear was today.'

Harry it appeared didn't like all the attention, and would often try to retreat into the shadows. Sirius always pulled him out again after a while. He never did get the fact, that not everybody liked the spotlight on themselves all he time. Remus stretched out his arms and rolled out of bed, and padded across to the bathroom. He pulled open the door and came face to face with a half naked wet Harry. He stopped, feeling colour rise to his cheeks. Harry turned around.

"Hey Remus, do you want to use the bathroom then?" Remus started to close the door.

"Sorry Harry, didn't realize you were in there…" Harry smiled putting his hand on the doorframe.

"Don't worry Remus, I was finished a while back, I was just being ever so slightly vain." his grin turned into a smirk. "let me just pick up my junk from the floor." Harry started to pick up his clothes, before sliding out the door. "The bathroom's all yours."

**-------XVX------**

The four Marauders and guest, Harry, sat at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall stalked over.

"Harry Evans? Here is your time table, if you have no idea how to get to the designated rooms, just ask a member of staff, or follow one of these lot. I'd suggest Lupin." She glared at said boy. "This year, I hope that we might be able to hold the house cup, please, try not to loose us house points again boy's" Sirius looked up and clutched his chest.

"Professor McGonagall, I offended you even said such a thing," he broke down into sobs, she raised an eyebrow before turning smartly on her heel and storming off to the head table.

They had all started eating their breakfast, when the morning post arrived. Harry was completely surprised to see a blob of white in amongst the browns and grey. It was Hedwig, Harry dribbled pumpkin juice down his chin, how the hell had she got here. He was even more surprised, when the post she dropped off wasn't a regular letter. It was a Howler. It had already begun too burn at the edges. Sirius and James looked at him anxiously as the whole hall grew quiet. A day into the new school year and someone had already got a howler? Not only that, but it was the transfer student! Everyone leaned in desperate to hear what the howler said. Harry picked up the letter with distaste and he ripped it open. He recognized Hermione's shrill tone immediately.

"_HARRY, how dare you do something like that! Running away never solved anything, you know it as much as we do, maybe more. How did you expect us to feel when we heard what you did, and the reasons why. I know it was mainly the blasted Dursley's fault , Damn interfering muggles! But, what made you think we'd reject you, we've put up with others in the same situation as you, it hurts that you think us so shallow. Ron agrees with me completely, don't you Ron. _There was a muffled 'Yeah' and Hermione continued, in a much softer tone. _I know you've dealt with a lot, and this is just another line in your already long list of hardships, but I hope you find some good friends, where-ever you are. _

_P.S if this is a howler, Ron owes me five galleons._

The school was silent all staring at Harry, waiting for his response. Harry looked at the remains of the letter, at the whole school facing him, and laughed. It was a strange laugh, sounding almost hollow, but not quite. He then picked op the rest of the blueberry muffin he was eating, swallowed it and strode out of the hall. Ignoring all the strange looks he was getting. Remus ran after him.

**-------XVX------**

Harry turned round the corner panting, he had just ran from the great hall to the seventh floor. A tear dribbled out from the corner of his eye. It was soon followed by others, noiselessly splashing down his cheeks. He hurt inside. It wasn't really to do with the fact she and Ron had wrote the letter, howler thing, It was just the way they had acted. Young, care-free, innocent and some what immature. (Having a bet over a howler?) Harry hated the dirt he was constantly dragging into their lives, he always ruined it for everyone else. They seemed so much better without him. And what was he doing here? Wrecking four more lives, not that he particularly cared about Peter, but he was still a person, and at the moment he was a friend.

Harry gave a gasp as his hand began to sting. He brought up the stinging palm to his face. Glass had embedded it's self in the soft flesh of his hand. Blood was running slowly from the newly opened cuts. It appeared, he had crushed his glasses in frustration. Harry laughed, it echoed loud and cruel around the empty corridor. What was the saying about three-force? He stared at the broken glasses, Harry hadn't needed them for a while, they were just one more thing to hide under, one more thing giving him the innocence he hadn't had since his twelfth birthday. Harry sighed and began picking out the shattered glass from his flesh.

**-------XVX------**

Remus was running up the staircases, Harry, according to the map, was on the seventh floor. He had lost Harry on the third floor, even though Harry had been here only a day, he knew the layout of Hogwarts better than anybody. He raced along yet another deserted corridor, before stopping outside the entrance to Harry's. He heard a cold and bitter laugh that ran right through him. Remus shivered and grasped his wand firmly before pushing open the door .

Remus stopped short at the sight of Harry; Bloody, crying and broken. And did what anyone would have done in his position. Bent down and kissed him.

**-------XVX------**

Don't you just love cliffhangers? Please, as always review.

Yours,

Lorkin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and I doubt I ever will.

**-------XVX------**

**Chapter 6: **A drop of Truth with a game of dares.

It was Potions, and surprisingly, Remus was bored. He was doodling on a scrap piece of parchment, thinking about the morning, and what had happened. And what was happening now. Harry was avoiding him, and all the marauders had realized. Putting two and two together to make five, and there was no point in Remus trying to convince them otherwise. In a nutshell they'd thought he'd hit out at Harry. They were now ignoring him, he was ignoring them and Harry was ignoring just about everybody. He sighed, a hand came down in front of him, Remus looked up into the charcoal eyes of his potion master.

"If Mr. Lupin would stop daydreaming in my class and answer my question, perhaps I can begin." He glared at Remus. "Well, boy, what's the answer?" Remus gulped, he had no idea what the question was, how the fuck was he meant to know the answer? He was about to answer an honest 'I don't know sir.' lose some points, get his perfect record tarnished, when the scrap of paper he'd been doodling on gave of a faint blue light. His scribbles rearranged, morphing together into the word; '_Aconite.' _Remus looked round the class to see Harry put down his quill and give him a small smile. He looked at the teacher.

"Is it Aconite sir?" He smiled, hoping Harry wouldn't deliberately drop him in it.

"And there was me thinking only women could do two things at once Mr. Lupin." The teacher turned back round to the board, Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "Today we will be learning about the truth serum; Vertisium." He looked around the class, "I will be giving each of you, in your assigned group of four, enough for one question each. I ask you not to pry into something private, besides the potion wont let you, you can try and face the consequences of course," He sat down and placed his chin a top of his fingers "but I wouldn't advise it."

James, Sirius and Harry approached him, still in their states of silence. Remus shuffled uneasily. Assistant Professor Crane came over with their bottle.

"There you go boys, hope you wont be getting up to mischief today," She looked towards the grumpy potions Master. "Professor Vectrum's in a bit of a foul mood today." James looked at her, eyes sparkling.

"Isn't he always?" She gave a short chuckle.

"I mean it, no monkey business!" She gave them a small smile before turning round and going over to the Slytherin side of the classroom.

"Why cant all Professors be like her?" Sirius turned to his friend.

"'cos she's an Assistant Padfoot! All assistants are nice," He paused and looked thoughtful, "Well the young one's are anyway." He glanced at the board. "What are the pairs going to be?" He questioned, turning and looking at everyone before grabbing the arm of Harry. "Baggs me and Harry." Harry gave a small smile and allowed himself to be pulled away. Sirius looked him in the eye.

"Looks like it's me and you then Lupin." He pulled a bottle out from under his robe, giving Remus a sadistic smile. "Want to go first?"

**-------XVX------**

Remus glared at Sirius from across the table, feeling completely vulnerable. Sirius had learnt what had happened in the corridor and kept giving him knowing looks. The only good thing, was that he hadn't told James….. Much. At least they were back on speaking terms, all except Harry who was looking about as irritated as Remus felt.

"Prongs, the questioning went well I hope?" James looked up and winked mischievously at Harry, who blushed and pulled the book he was reading up, to cover his head.

"Of course my dear Padfoot, It was after all your brilliant idea." Sirius smiled.

"Oh no Jamey-boy, I have to insist it was your brilliant idea." James frowned.

"No, it was your idea."

"Yours."

"No yours!" Remus sighed, as a fist fight broke out. He looked over at Harry, who was watching the scene with mild interest. Their eyes met. Remus mouthed a '_Thanks.'_ and the younger boy grinned. He looked around and stood up, motioning for Remus to follow him.

Remus stood up and made his way over. The two boys left the Hall together.

**-------XVX------**

"I'm sorry for earlier." Harry looked up at Remus, and smiled. "Sometimes I just get so overcome and stuff." He blushed. "And thanks for you-know helping me and all. So thanks I guess."

"Does it happen often?" Harry looked up.

"Does what happen often." He asked innocently.

"Accidents…" Harry gave a small smile.

"Of course accidents happen often, almost 110,000 people die of an accidental injury every year. Not including road accidents or accidents of war, just accidents you know."

"No I meant your accidents…."

"My accidents?"

"Yes Harry your Accidents!" His smile faltered.

"Only happened once or twice…"

"Harry?"

"Yeah, did you know that 3,777,273 die from falling, jumping or being pushed from a high place each year and 1,352,791 die from drowning."

"Harry?" Harry looked up.

"Yeah.."

"You really know how to make everything seem ever so cheery."

**-------XVX------**

Sorry I'm kinda late with updating, I went to Sardinia for about 2 weeks so I apologise…. So I guess you've read it, yes? Well then submit a review, go on, you know you want to.

Lorkin


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and I doubt I ever will.

**-------XVX------**

**Chapter 7: Quidditch**

Harry shook Sirius awake, who merely waved Harry off. Harry sighed before levitating the bucket near the bed up and over.

"HARRY! You are so dead." Harry giggled and fled down the stairs to an awaiting Remus. Harry swung round Remus and ducked behind him sniggering uncontrollably. A few moments later a very wet and angry Sirius stalked down the stairs. "Hand him over Remus." Harry looked at the soaking wet boy and burst into pearls of laughter again. This time he wasn't the only one.

"Why Sirius, that look totally suits you." Lilly Evans stood from her little gang of girls and made her way over. "What did you do, shower and forget to remove your clothes." Everyone in the common room was laughing by now. Sirius gave her a death glare.

"However much I enjoy showering with my clothes on, I didn't do it this morning."

"You surprise my Black." Sirius growled a little.

"No, someone obviously decided I needed an early morning wake up call." He shot a meaningful look at Harry who grinned feebly back.

"Well you are kind of a heavy sleeper Padfoot." Remus grinned. "If you woke up like a normal person, we wouldn't be having this discussion would we?" Harry put on his most innocent look.

"I only wanted to see if you an James wanted to come flying with me. Remus is a big bore." He pouted and Sirius smirked.

"Of Course pup, come here." He gave Harry a big hug.

"You git, you got me wet." Harry looked at his now almost see-through white top. Sirius gave him a lopsided grin.

"That was the idea." He laughed and ran up the stairs, Harry hot on his heels.

**-------XVX------**

Harry grabbed the Comet 160 and jumped off the Gryffindor stands. James, Remus and Sirius ran to the edge, wands gripped tightly in their hands, just in time to see him pull up from an impossible dive. Harry did a quick loop the loop and flew back up a grin plastered on his face.

"I've always wanted to try that." He smirked.

"You idiot, have you any idea how much pain Madam Pomfrey would have put us through if you had died?" Remus' face was a purple-red colour.

"Did look very cool though…" Remus turned to Sirius.

"Trust you to think it was cool."

"Well, it was." James looked at Harry "Why aren't you on the quidditch team?" Harry sighed.

"I didn't think there was any spaces…"

"Actually Robert Masters, the old Quidditch Captain left last year, so there's gunna be try-outs this lunch time…."

"I'm trying for beater," Sirius smiled up at Harry. " And Jamsie is trying out for Keeper." Harry looked quizzically at the boy.

"Not Seeker?" James shook his head.

"Maybe next year.."

"So it's free?"

"Yep, why, that your position?" Harry smiled.

"'Course, I mean what else could I play?" Sirius' eyes trailed over Harry's body.

"I suppose Keeper's out of the question. Your too short." Harry gave a small growl, Sirius continued regardless. "And to be a Chaser, you need a longish build too, which, as I've just said, you don't have." Harry's lip twitched. "And Beaters have to be strong…"

"Your saying I'm not strong?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, yes I am." Sirius said with a grin. Harry gave a small smirk before tackling Sirius to the ground. Before the older boy could understand what was going on Harry had him well and truly pinned to the floor. Sirius blinked.

"Still think I'm not strong?" Harry smiled sweetly down at him. Sirius flipped him over and pinned him down.

"Okay, you are strong, not as strong as me obviously," He said with a grin. "besides, I like this position better.." Harry laughed and stood up.

"Pervert."

**-------XVX------**

The three boys stood in line waiting for their names to be called. Harry was felling very nervous, after all he'd never been in this position before. After all, he had gotten onto the team without a trial since first year.

"Don't worry mate it'll be alright." Harry jumped about six foot in the air.

"Fuck Remus, you just scared the shit out of me." Harry let out a nervous giggle. Remus held out a cup.

"I got you some tea." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Herbal tea. It's got flootwink in it." Remus looked over at the now smirking boy. "It's supposed to be calming." Harry grinned and took the warm tea.

"Thanks." Harry sat down on the bench, Remus sat down next to him.

"Your welcome. The house elves made it for you, well for me but you know what I men really, because if you don't…." Harry smiled and placed his hand over the older boy's mouth.

"It's lovely, but, if your that nervous, maybe you should have it instead." A small blush crept over Remus' face.

"Sorry, I was babbling."

"I know you were."

"I suppose you did."

"**Harry Evans" **a speaker crackled into life above them. Harry looked up and gave a sad smile.

"Looks like I've got to go." He stood up and made his way to the exit.

"Wait, Harry?" He turned, coming face to face with Remus. Their noses were almost touching. Harry leant foreword, and covered his lips over the other boy's.

**-------XVX------**

Damn these cliffhangers : sorry got interrupted and lost my train of thought, but I think it turned out well, well hopefully : anyways I hope you are all gunna REVIEW it, aren't you?

Thankies in advance,

Lorkin


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and I doubt I ever will.

**-------XVX------**

**Chapter 8: **Problems

Harry kicked off from the ground and soared right to the top of the stadium, glancing round to see the snitch. He smiled, flying had always made him feel relaxed. That and Professor Lupin…. Remus even. It wasn't professor any more, well, he hadn't even finished school, so he was just there for the taking, right? Harry shuddered and slapped his face. Remus could only be a friend, nothing more. After all the poor boy didn't know what shit he was getting into with Harry, correction poor man. He was after all twenty years his senior……. The same age as his parents were. Remus was a friend nothing more never could be more never would be. So why had he kissed him?

Harry looked down and saw a flash of gold just below the people trying out for keeper. Driving out all thoughts of Remus, Harry dived. His robes billowed behind him and Harry realized he was diving a bit too steep, a bit too steep and some asshole was hot on his tail. Harry decided it was time to pull out an amazing hat trick, grab the snitch and perform a spectacular Wronski Feint. Harry narrowly avoided a stray bludger reached out his hand, his fingers just stroking the wings of the snitch. A jolt to the back of the broom and Harry's hand closed around the small golden object, now all he had to do was pull up.

Harry yanked the nose of his broomstick sharply up, his knees brushed against the grass and he knew another few seconds and it would've been too late. A smirk settled itself upon Harry's features he'd actually pulled it off. On a Comet 160 at that! And then he heard a sickening crunch just behind him. Idiot he thought pocketing the snitch and jumping onto the ground, before turning to the crumpled mess which was once a person. 'Great!' thought Harry pulling out his wand as the people from the stands flooded the pitch.

"_Episky!" _The nose of the Aptly named 'asshole seeker' snapped back into place and her right forearm clicked somewhat menacingly. Harry turned her over, and came face to face with Lilly Evans. Harry heard an _'Enervate' _from behind him, yet there was no response from the 16 year old in front of him….

'_Shit!' _The thought flashed through his mind. Without Lilly their wouldn't be Harry and so she couldn't die. Time for some muggle CPR. He ripped off his seeker gloves and checked her pulse, great nothing, nada, zilch. Harry opened her mouth and pressed five times into her chest and covered her mouth in his. Forcing her to breath. Bright Green eyes flew open and Harry let go of her mouth, grinning. A gasp from behind him, and he realized they weren't really alone. Spinning round Harry came face to face with two angry Marauders, one shell-shocked one, and one on the verge of tears. _'Shit!' _flashed through his mind again.

**-------XVX------**

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" The five boys were in the showers, Lilly had been taken to the hospital wing a few minutes earlier. Harry turned around coolly.

"Muggle CPR." He smiled at James "Why? What did it look like?" James' face contorted in anger.

"It looked like you were snogging the hell out of my girlfriend, who I might add was unconscious!" He snarled. Remus looked on confused. As the only one who took muggle studies, he was slightly amazed. At first of course he had been angry, damn angry and upset, on the verge of tears upset. But now, now it seemed so clear. Harry hadn't been kissing Lilly, no shit, he'd been saving her. Unfortunately the remainder of the marauders were yet to figure it out.

"Guys, guys, stop it's not Harry's fault, he was saving her not kissing her." James turned to Remus.

"Just because he has you under his thumb Moony, does not mean the rest of us will listen." He glared at Harry. "We are taking this to Professor Dumbledore." He said, turning on his heel and marching out. Followed by Peter and an apologetic looking Sirius.

"Sorry Remus." Harry said giving him a small smile. "Your on his bad side now too…" Remus turned and gave the younger boy a quick hug.

"Don't worry, he'll forget it in a few days." A small cough came from the corner. Remus flushed and let go of Harry.

"Evans?" Harry smiled at the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. "Do you still have the snitch?" Harry nodded and pulled out the struggling golden ball. The captain smiled. "No, keep it, you're the new seeker after all." Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Really?" Remus spoke up.

"Of course, I doubt even the England beater could pull off such an amazing word. And by the way" He looked directly at Harry. "Thanks for saving my cousin." He turned and exited the shower room.

"Flies, Harry." Harry looked at Remus blankly, "Shut you mouth, you numpty."

**-------XVX------**

Harry was sat in the great hall absent mindedly fiddling with the soup in front of him.

"Come on Harry it's not hard. Just put the soup in your mouth and swallow." Harry glared at the amber eyed boy across the table.

"I'm not hungry." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"And why not." Harry sighed.

"I'm just worried about Lilly."

"And…."

"You don't need to worry." Harry jumped, and turned around quickly, to a laughing Lilly.

"Not funny!" He said .

"Yes it was!" Remus had started laughing as well.

"Traitor!"

**-------XVX------**

Like it? Review's are always good, -hint hint-

Lorkin


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and I doubt I ever will.

**A/N**: Yes I do realize I am crap at spellings, there really is no need to tell me about them.

**-------XVX------**

**Chapter 9: School Rules**

Harry stared up at the ceiling, Remus was sat next to him in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Do you think they'll forgive me soon?" Harry sighed.

"Who?"

"James and Sirius." The green eyed boy sighed again. "I mean even I would have gotten over it by now, but, those two are like rocks." He grinned. "Thick and unmoving." Remus' laughter echoed round the almost empty common room.

Harry was glad that Remus was talking to him, it made things less uncomfortable. With ¾ of the marauders against him, Harry really needed someone. There had been no mention of the kiss, of which he was grateful. Lilly came away from her gang of girls and sat by him sometimes, aside from Remus, she was the only friend he had. Although she was his friend, Harry wished she wouldn't sit by him. Harry had been told that she wasn't his and every time she did sit near him, James would come along and either drag him or Lilly away. Harry's father to son meetings weren't particularly pleasant. At least the worst he got was a stern glare and a knee to the kidneys. Snape had also become irritating, well, more irritating than usual. With James and Sirius not around to protect him, Snape had decided that Harry was up for grabs, and had taken to following him around, sending him longing glances and had even gone as far as to push him up against a wall. A quick 'Levicourpus' had seen him on his way however.

"You arrogant, big headed, idiot." Lilly Evans came into the common room almost tripping backwards over the portrait hole.

"I only asked if you were free this weekend.." Lilly gave him an icy glare.

"Was that before or after you had Maria crying and Alice ready to deck you." She growled, "I forget!" Lilly turned on her heel and stalked off in the other direction. The arrogant, big headed idiot turned to his best mate.

"I think I said something wrong…" Harry raised an eyebrow, and smirked at Remus.

"He thinks?" James looked in their direction.

"Shut your smart mouth Evans." Harry grinned.

"Make me." Harry stood facing off to his father. "Just because you couldn't get a date doesn't mean you have to take it out on the rest of us Potter. We've all had shitty day's, I mean, no offence." He stared at the angry boy,. " I think having Snape attempt rape on your person twice is a bit worse than a turned down date…."

"But I thought you liked that, I mean having another man's body against your own……" Sirius stopped mid sentence when a fist flew through the air and hit him squarely on the nose sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"Finish that sentence Black, go on, I dare you!" The once empty Common room was now covered in people watching the scene unravel with avid interest. James caught the fallen boy and turned to Harry, anger flashed in his eyes.

"Are you that pathetic Evans that you want an all out muggle brawl?" He sneered. Harry flushed, it was exactly what he was intending.

"Or are you that pathetic James Potter, that you wont fight without your wand," A girl, Harry later found out was called Alice, called out. "Are you just a chicken?" James growled and lunged forewords grabbing Harry as he went. The fell together over the sofa, punching and kicking.

**-------XVX------**

Harry sat back whilst the others fussed over him.

"I still think it was a stupid thing to do." Lilly said dabbing at his swollen lip with a flannel - they had decided not to go to Madame Pomfrey, and as they hadn't learnt healing spells, Harry was being healed in the muggle way.

"It wasn't a stupid thing to do," Lilly glared at him, and he sighed. "Okay, I'd be the first to admit, it wasn't rational, but it wasn't stupid," Harry pouted "My pride was at stake!" Alice rolled her eyes and Harry glared at her.

"And anyway," he said smugly "It wasn't my fault, it was Alice's" Lilly raised an eyebrow at her friend. "It was Honest!"

"Alice?" Said girl turned away. Lilly turned back to Harry. "So what if she did?" Lilly said defiantly. Harry just smirked - until Alice hit him round the head. Remus looked up from his place in the corner.

"You shouldn't hit the invalid." Alice turned to glare at him, Remus gulped. "except that one." Harry stuck out his tongue.

"Thanks Remus, you're a big help." He turned up his nose at the older boy. "At least Lilly is helping," He paused, rubbed his head and looked towards the other girl in the room. "And Alice is paying attention to me, it's more than your doing. And your meant to be my best friend." Remus sighed, rolled his eyes and closed his book, after folding down the corner of course.

"What would you like me to do?" He said. "Kiss it better?" Harry grinned.

"I might take you up on that actually." He said with a smile and the girls fell about laughing. Remus rolled his eyes again.

"Besides," Remus continued, pretending to ignore the last comment. "I was doing something much better than washing out your cuts." Harry gasped and pretended to fall off the chair he was currently sitting on.

"There's something in this world that's better than tending to my every whim?" He proclaimed. "I have never heard of such utter nonsense."

"I thought of a way to get them back." Harry grinned and sat up right.

"That," He said in the most classy voice he could manage, " is okay then!" Lilly rolled her eyes and hit him round the head. Alice looked at Remus quizzically.

"This plan, It wouldn't be breaking any rules would it?"

"We shouldn't be worrying about rules." Lilly stated to the others. They looked at her in unconcealed disbelief. Alice leapt to her feet.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my best friend!" Lilly sighed.

"I just think James has seriously crossed the line this time."

**-------XVX------**

Hey sorry for being so long updating and all, had a minny crisis loosing my USB stick. So I'm sorry.

Anyway, Reviews are always appreciated,

Thanks in advance,

Lorkin


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and I doubt I ever will.

**A/N**: Yes I do realize I am crap at spellings, there really is no need to tell me about them.

**-------XVX------**

**Chapter 10: Pranks and What-Not**

Harry Evans grinned as he slid down the banister, today was going to be a good day. Lilly winked as he passed her, today was going to be a **very **good day. Harry jumped off and ran into the hall, carefully sitting far enough away from the crime scene, well away from where Lilly and her friends were going to sit anyway. Remus entered the great hall and smirked as he saw Harry, he made his way over.

Plonking himself next to the raven haired boy he lent over and whispered.

"Is it all set up and ready?" Harry grinned,

" 'course it is," he turned to face the older boy and pouted. "Did you doubt the plan?" Remus sighed.

"No, I did not doubt the plan at all." He looked at Harry "Happy now." Harry paused, looked thoughtful and then shook his head.

"If everything goes smoothly then I will however…" Moony poked the other boy in the chest.

"Hark who's doubting the plan now!" Harry gave an offended look, stuck his nose in the air and then continued to eat his blueberry muffin in silence.

**-------XVX------**

Lilly and her friends were sitting at the other end of the Gryffindor, smiling and chatting to themselves. Lilly grinned to herself as she saw James and Sirius enter the hall and make their way towards her. She only hoped that the House-elves had followed through with their deal, after all everyone new how much they liked James.

"Hello my lovely Lilly-flower." Lilly stifled a groan.

"Potter." She stated. James sat down opposite her. _Perfect. _Sirius looked round.

"Where's Lupin and Evans?" He said sitting down next to James. Lilly waved her hand in the direction of the two boys eating down the other end of the table.

"Where's Pettigrew?" Alice, on Lilly's right hand replied. James made a non committal grunt.

"Out." Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"Out where James." Sirius gave a bright smile.

"Scavenging!" He said pulling some bacon and eggs onto his plate.

"_Scavenging,_" She shook her head and sighed. "Right, when's he going to be back then?" James shrugged.

"Soon perhaps.." At that moment Peter stumbled through the doors, tripping over his robes to the Slytherin's and Harry's great amusement. James grinned and stuffed some scrambled eggs in his mouth. "Tolg eew." he said, which meant, and still does mean, _'told you.'_

**-------XVX------**

To Harry's delight, Peter, did exactly what was planned and tripped over upon entering the hall. Harry congratulated himself on a tripping charm well done. He watched the fat boy waddle over to his 'friends'. Phase one was complete. He turned round to high-five Lupin, who simply raised an eyebrow and continued eating. Harry pouted.

"Remus…" The older boy sighed and turned to him.

"Yes Harry?"

"You just ignored me!" Remus laughed,

"And there was point, pointing out what I already know, because?" Harry whacked him round the side of his head.

"No one ignores me!" He stated simply. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Of course, '_your majesty_' how could I forget. Should I lick your boots clean for you?" Harry flicked his hair back.

"No it's all right…." Lupin grinned.

"But your majesty, I insist." Remus bent down grabbed Harry's boot and pulled it up seat high. Harry gave a yelp and toppled over backwards, immediately attracting the entire hall's attention. Harry shook his head and jumped to his feat.

"Avast ye!" he said, a grin sneaking onto his face. Remus just laughed. Harry pouted, yet again. "Laugh at me will ye?" with a flick of his wand a bowl of porridge flew across the hall and hovered uneasily above the laughing boys head. Said boy looked up.

"You wouldn't dare…." He said, trailing off after catching sight of the evil gleam in Harry's eyes.

"Try me.." Harry flicked his wrist and the bowl of porridge turned…

**-------XVX------**

James had been having a good day, well he'd woken up late, forgotten to have a shower and lost Peter twice, but, he was sitting opposite Lilly and that was enough to bring a smile to his lips. He was about to start on his bacon when a loud bang echoed around the hall. James searched for the cause of it quickly. His eyes soon rested on the new boy… Harry Evans. Remus started laughing and James shook his head, Harry was one weird boy. And, true to that last thought, Harry stood up and cried.

"Avast ye!" A few sniggers went round the hall and Remus just laughed harder. The boy pouted and a grin settled on James' face as he watched the scene unravel. "Laugh at me will ye?" Harry continued with a very fake pirate type accent. The boy flicked his wand and Peters bowl of porridge flew threw the air, coming to rest just above Moony's head. James smirked. Remus hated gunk of all kinds, especially in his hair…. James knew that from second year…..

"You wouldn't dare…." Moony trailed off a look of terror swept across his face.

"Try me." Harry flicked his wand again and the oaty goop squelched onto Remus's hair. A nervous laugh swept the hall and Remus stood up. The grin quickly dropped from Harry's face. Harry took a step back as if to run, and Remus leapt, tackling Harry to the ground. Harry yelled.

**-------XVX------**

Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Remus Lupin! Harry Evans! Stand up and explain yourselves at once." The two boy's stood up sheepishly. Harry rubbed the back of his head and a lump on porridge dropped onto the floor. Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Well professor, you see it's like this…."

"I know what I saw Mr. Evans, that'll be 20 house points off each, for fighting in the great hall, and another Ten for wasting some perfectly good food. Detention for the rest of this week boy's My room at eight." _Phase two complete. _Harry smiled. "And wipe that smug look off your face."

**-------XVX------**

Lolness… it will be done soon….. Hopefully, at least… I think so…. As always hit that little purple button :D Review!

Yours,

Lorkin


	11. Apology

Readers of BWAB

In all honesty, I started every one of my stories with the understanding that they would one day be finished. Maybe not immediately, nor in a couple of months, but when I had the time and creativity to spare.

I'm afraid I've let myself down, and quite probably more importantly I have let you down. In the past 4 years I haven't spared more than a couple of thoughts to the stories on this site; to me they are riddled with mistakes and open ended ideas, they are outdated, and frankly I don't really mind what happens to them.  
But I do know that to some of the people who've stumble upon them, they're at least a little interesting and engaging; rather they're at least interesting enough to warrant a review or an alert. To those people, I am sorry. I know the frustration of reading a fanfiction only to find it half-finished, resting on a cliff-hanger. And though this apology has no means of fixing that wrong, I feel it better to explain my intentions.

In the next few months, and possibly the next couple of years, I have no plans involving these stories. There may come a time when I do an overhaul, and reconstruct each one of them with a proper story line, but it is highly unlikely that any of my stories will be updated as is.

I'm sorry for not following through with my assumptions.


End file.
